kor_quadrantfandomcom-20200213-history
Human-Darkramok War
The Human-Darkramok War '('T-D War),' '''also known as the '''Great War' to humanity, was a major interstellar conflict between the forces of the Greater Federation of Earth and the Belan Union against the Fifth Darkramok Empire, that lasted from 2161 to 2180. It was the first time human made contact with an alien race and also Humanity's first large-scale interstellar war. Its conclusion marked the decisive victory of the Earth/Belan alliance against the Empire at the Battle of K'ri, the abolishment of the Fifth Empire and the establishment of Terra Verys, the Human-controlled post-war government on the Darkramok homeworld. Prelude The Space Expeditionary Administration was then the dominant interstellar force representing Earth, and by 2155, the SEA had possessed numerous colonies, outposts and sectors. Some of the sectors were parts of Verys-346 system, in which lied the Darkramok Empire domain. In 2157, the Darkramok Imperial Fleet first contacted Human forces near the furthermost of the system. Open conflict The Empire was alerted and deeply triggered by the expansion of Earth and wanted to remove Human powers out of their system and others surrounding it. Treaties were made by the Federation to relieve tensions between both parties, but misunderstanding of cultures further drifted the two states away, and on September 26th 2161, the Darkramok Empire launched an open attacks on the [[USS Victory|USS Victory]] and the [[SORF Votnik|SORF Votnik]], along with the Roosevelt Space Station, which was at the time had already leaving the system, resulted in the destruction of the three vessels, claiming the lives of more than 3000 personnel. The attacks shook the Federation, but Earth still wanted to sought diplomatic solutions to stop the conflict at all cost. But the Destruction of Spain on September 1st, 2161, an attack that obliterated one of the most populous cities on Earth, was the final draw and on September 2nd, just one day after the event, the Greater Federation of Earth and the Outer-Solar Systems entered a state of war with the Fifth Darkramok Empire. Human triumphed in the initial battles in the Aequitas Campaign, but gradually received significant counter attacks from the Empire from 2166 and in 2168, encountered the first and the worst Human loss to the Empire at the infamous Battle of Sy’rak Naruga. Other major losses in various Human sectors and colonies were followed after the battle. After the Battle, then Federation Commander Roland Darling Holton (2118-2171), gave his iconic speech in Paris, Europa Union, that lifted up humanity hopes of winning. The [[USS Terra|USS Terra]],'' which was heavily damaged in one of the battles in the Campaign, was order to be rebuilt by Holton, to reflect on the new found hope of humanity and on how ‘Terra will fly over the evil Empire, in the triumphant of fate’, as CIC Holton said in his speech. Commander Holton himself entered the war, commanding other starships on the fated [[USS Roscoe|USS ''Roscoe]].'' The war tide changed with the Battle of Belan-8029 system, in which humanity first contacted with another extraterrestrial government, the Belan Union, the precursor of the Belan Commonwealth. The USS ''Roscoe, carrying Commander Holton was destroyed when D-Birds hit the spacecraft with torpedoes. In gratitude of the Federation efforts to push the Darkramok Empire expansion out of Belan system, and in their own tradition, ‘Respect a man who can die for their people’ the Union agreed on cooperating with Earth in the war against the Empire in 2177. Found a new ally, Humanity overcame the loss of a great leader and with the guidance from the newly appointed Commander Richard Norman Reiss, human won some of the most significant battles in the last years of the War, notably the Second Battle of Sy’rak Naruga. The Battle of K’ri and Federation invasion on Darkra Capital Varos in 2180 marked the end of the long 19-year war. Aftermath As a punishment for being the perpetrator of the devastating war, on October 15th 2181, Wise Ebugaard of the Old Dakramok Empire signed the ‘Protective Realm Treaty’, making the Empire a colony of the Greater Earth Federation, changing the name from Darkramok Empire to Terra Verys. Terra Verys continued to exist until 2272, 91 years after the signing of the Treaty. The end of the war also marked the friendship between Human and Belan people. On December 10th 2182, Belan Union accepted the offer in forming a permanent alliance with the Federation.